1. Related Art
The present invention relates to a method of installing application programs in an information processing device and a computer-accessible storage medium storing an installation program which makes a computer execute the method.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, an installation program which is used for installing application programs (e.g., device drivers, word processing programs, etc.) in an image processing device such as a personal computer has been known.
As one of such installation programs, there is suggested an installation program which acquires settings, which will be referred to by an application after it is installed (hereinafter referred to as execution-time settings), during an installation process and stores the acquired execution-time settings in a storage area provided to the information processing device. An example of such an information processing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2003-280840 (hereinafter, referred to as '840 publication).
Since the installation programs such as one disclosed in '840 publication acquires the execution-time settings during the installation of the application program, troublesome settings during the execution of the installed program can be suppressed.